El clamor de las sombras
by Donella Lowell
Summary: Cada vida sesgada es una vida que la Madre Noche recibe como una bendición, acogiendo al artífice en su seno como un hijo más. Cada aliento cortado oscurece todavía más las tinieblas que pueblan el mundo y la sangre golpea con fuerza el metal. Unirse a la Hermandad Oscura es unirse al canto del fin del mundo. Y cantar con él.
1. Prólogo

_Situado: Anterior al ataque a Kvatch._

_Longitud aproximada: Novela ligera._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y/o escenarios aquí mencionados pertenecen a Beteshda, así como la portada a su respectivo artista. Los oc's **sí** son creación mía._

* * *

La sangre desciende por el filo de la cuchilla hasta formar un pequeño charco en el suelo, a los pies de Berenice, la bretona. Sus labios permanecen pálidos y su mandíbula tensa. El cadáver que se muestra ante ella mantiene los ojos abiertos, con aquel resquicio de horror que había acompañado a su último aliento. La habitación, silente, se encuentra en la penumbra, tan sólo una vela ilumina el rostro deforme del fallecido.

Berenice aprieta con fuerza una vez más la empuñadura de su arma antes de dejarla caer en el suelo con un golpe sordo, que resuena a través de los muros de piedra.

«Lo saben».

Dormir pronto dejará de ser un alivio para convertirse en una preocupación. La joven deja a toda prisa el hogar y, cuando camina por las gélidas calles de Bruma, no tarda en escuchar que alguien ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Homnund, probablemente Alga, su mujer. Pero Berenice no siente pena por ella, sino que se encuentra demasiado ocupada tratando de no caerse al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y tropezando con cada piedra que se encuentra a su paso.

—Señora —Uno de los guardias se acerca hasta ella con gesto de preocupación—. Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe —responde, sin demasiado convencimiento.

Es entonces cuando la figura de Alga aparece en el umbral de su hogar, con las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones por sus curtidas mejillas y los gritos arañando su garganta.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Asesino!

El guardia ignora entonces a la bretona desorientada y echa a correr hacia la mujer, que no tarda en señalarle el cadáver de su marido y la daga que yace junto a su tez inmóvil para siempre. Se extiende la voz. Hay un asesino en la ciudad.

«Lo saben».

La joven se encuentra entonces frente a la Gran Capilla de Talos, arrodilla frente a la puerta de entrada y golpeando con insistencia. «Aquí no podrán encontrarme, aquí no se atreverán a venir». Un guardia rojo abre ante su llamada y observa su ropa haraposa. Se inclina a su lado y habla con voz conciliadora.

—¿Ocurre algo, señora? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Por favor, por favor —musita entre dientes—, por favor, ¿puedo pasar aquí la noche?

El hombre asiente con una sonrisa cálida.

—Siempre habrá lugar para un siervo de Talos en su hogar.

Los colores se mezclan, el frío golpea demasiado fuerte. La voz del desconocido se oye demasiado distante y las puertas de la capilla desaparecen de la vista.

Berenice se desploma en los adoquines cubiertos de nieve.


	2. Capítulo 1

La luz nunca se colaba por las rendijas del pozo de Cheydinhal, tampoco allí había lugar para el aire puro. Todo olía a mugre y a sangre, a putrefacción y a agonía —la peste agónica era sin duda la peor de todas—. Pero aquella noche una luz artificial inundaba todo el santuario, procedente de una gran cantidad de velas que Ocheeva había reunido en el cuarto en el que solían dormir todos.

Los miembros de la Hermandad se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, con una suculenta cena esperando ser devorada delante de sus ojos. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a tocar una sola pieza de alimento, al menos no hasta que su líder argoniana terminase de hablar.

—Los rumores son ciertos, hermanos —comenzó, con su voz rasposa llenando el lugar—, los escamas ensombrecidas han traicionado a la Hermandad.

Nadie pareció sorprendido ante aquella revelación, pero había dolor en los ojos de Ocheeva y también en los de su hermano, al fin y al cabo ellos mismos habían pertenecido a aquella organización.

—Sé que algunos de vosotros podréis dudar de mi compromiso hacia la Hermandad, pero os aseguro que mi lealtad se debe a Sithis tanto como la vuestra y que mataré a tantos traidores como cualquiera de vosotros.

Vicente Valtieri chasqueó su lengua, cruzado de brazos.

—Son unas bonitas palabras, Ocheeva, pero no tenemos ninguna garantía de que estés diciendo la verdad.

—¡Valtieri! —Teinaava se incorporó, con las manos golpeando fuertemente sobre la mesa de madera—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestra líder? ¿Acaso dudas de ella?

—De ambos —señaló, desafiando con la mirada al gemelo de Ocheeva.

Los puños del argoniano se cerraron con fuerza, dirigiéndose hacia la daga que llevaba en su cinturón, pero su hermana logró detenerlo a tiempo.

—Basta —ordenó, con tono de reproche—. Vicente tiene razón, yo misma dudaría de mi lealtad si estuviese en vuestra posición. Por eso mismo he decidido que, hasta que todo esto termine, debo retirarme del Santuario y operar por mi cuenta.

—Pero Ocheeva… —La voz de Antoinetta parecía a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento.

—Es lo que me corresponde, hermana, me aseguraré de matarlos a todos antes de que se atrevan a poner un pie fuera de la Ciénaga Negra. Teinaava y yo iremos al sur a cooperar con el resto de líderes de los Santuarios. No volveremos hasta que hayamos cortado el cuello al último de esos bastardos.

—Inteligente, muy inteligente —Las palabras de M'raaj-Dar sonaban como un murmullo huidizo que rasgaba el aire a su alrededor—. Los argonianos se van a oh, cumplir su deber y salvarnos a todos, inteligente, muy inteligente. Ponernos en bandeja de plata a sus semejantes.

—¿Tú también, M'raaj-Dar? —le espetó Teinaava—. ¿Tú también dudas de nuestra lealtad? ¡Maldita sea, tantos años sirviendo a la Madre Noche para esto!

—Bueno, es que el resto de escamas ensombrecidas también habían servido a la Madre Noche durante décadas durante siglos y mira.

El khajit no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla al escuchar el comentario de Vicente.

Ocheeva se levantó, adoptando una pose segura y tratando de reafirmar su posición ante las dudas del resto del gremio. Dudas que calaban hondo en su ser y la hacían preguntarse si siempre había sido así, si nunca habían confiado plenamente en ella. Reprimió un suspiro, después de todo no podía culparlos, eran argonianos —era su gente— la que intentaba colgar sus cabezas en estacas.

—Nos iremos ahora mismo, no pienso quedarme un minuto más aquí si no os sentís seguros ante mi presencia ni la de mi hermano. Vicente, tú serás nombrado nuevo líder en mi ausencia.

—Al fin muestras algo de razón —contestó éste, al escuchar su comentario.

—Inteligente, muy inteligente —repitió el khajit de nuevo—. Dejas un líder en quien podamos confiar, nos haces sentirnos seguros y luego… —Se pasó el dedo por el cuello—. Buenas noches a todos, buenas noches, ¿no?

Teinaava hizo amago de querer contestar, pero Ocheeva apresó su muñeca antes de que pudiese realizar ningún movimiento.

—Nos vamos ya. Vicente, confío en que sepas administrar bien el Santuario.

—Descuida.

Los argonianos recogieron sus cosas y se prepararon para marcharse mientras el resto de miembros los observaba en silencio.

—Una cosa… —Teleadrin tomó la palabra por primera vez, mientras jugueteaba distraída con los cubiertos—. En el caso de que veamos a algún argoniano por aquí… ¿cómo sabemos que son escamas ensombrecidas y no miembros leales a la Hermandad?

Ocheeva tragó saliva, pero no dudó al responder.

—Matadlos a todos.

—¿A todos? —se sorprendió la elfa.

—Todo argoniano que diga ser miembro de la Hermandad debe ser asesinado a no ser que algún superior os indique lo contrario. No podemos permitirnos tener infiltrados.

—Pero eso os incluiría también a vosotros —puntualizó Vicente.

Ocheeva clavó sus ojos en los del bretón.

—Es suficiente, Vicente, yo he sido llamada por Lucien Lachance en persona para participar en esta empresa, al igual que los demás líderes. Debemos llevar a un acompañante y he elegido a mi hermano. ¡Te entrego el poder en el Santuario, demonios! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de que estoy diciendo la verdad?

—Ninguna, tienes razón, buen viaje a ambos.

—Que la Madre Noche os arrope con su frío abrazo, hermanos —se despidió la argoniana antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

—Y que Sithis os proteja —respondió Antoinetta.

Cuando los gemelos se hubieron ido el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la estancia. Tan sólo Gogron, el orco, se atrevió a romperlo.

—¿Comemos, entonces? —preguntó, tratando de apartar de las mentes de todos lo que acababa de suceder.

El nuevo líder le dirigió una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Comamos! —exclamó, alzando su copa de vino.

Tras unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaba el entrechocar de los dientes masticando y los cubiertos raspando los platos de plata, Teleadrin volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose al bretón.

—¿Y… tú qué crees? —preguntó—. Ahora que se han ido. Sé que piensas que hay algo que no encaja, Vicente, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

El aludido negó levemente con la cabeza, riendo sin ganas.

—Es sólo que… yo no enviaría a mi hermano a una muerte segura.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió la elfa.

—Si me diesen a elegir a un compañero para una batalla como esa ten por seguro que al último al que escogería sería a alguien a quien le tuviese aprecio.

—¿Crees que nos están traicionando? Las cosas claras, Vicente —lo apremió el orco.

—No lo sé —se sinceró—. No me gustaría tener que matarlos, pero no tendré ningún problema en hacerlo en caso de que sea necesario para la supervivencia de la Hermandad.

Tuvieron unos segundos para rumiar la respuesta y pensar en la que había sido su familia destrozada, dividida, dos de sus hermanos muertos. Sin embargo, era la mejor respuesta que les podían haber dado, y así lo manifestó Teleadrin, alzando de nuevo su copa y proponiendo un brindis.

—Así habla un líder.

Todos asintieron aunque por dentro la inquietud comenzaba a carcomer su alma y los rostros de los argonianos se presentaban ya muertos en sus pensamientos.

Se contaban historias sobre la Hermandad Oscura. Se habían contado desde el inicio de los tiempos y se seguirían contando hasta el final de los mismos. La mitad eran verdaderas, la otra mitad pretendían serlo y todas ellas habían salido de los labios de alguno de sus propios miembros, que se dedicaban a extender los rumores casi tanto como a respirar o a matar. La Hermandad Oscura siempre había sido temida, en parte debido a sus actos, pero también en gran medida debido a esas historias que siempre se habían contado sobre ella y sobre cuánto poder residía en ellos como "familia". Vicente Valtieri siempre se había jactado de pertenecer a una organización tan selecta, respetada y, sobre todo, eficaz; pero no consideraba que su fe fuese lo suficientemente ciega como para no ver que la escisión de los escamas ensombrecidas era una señal clara del principio del declive.

Mientras sus colmillos despedazaban las piezas de pavo bañadas en una docena de salsas diferentes —comía por costumbre, no por necesidad, hacía mucho que había perdido el gusto—, su mente se encontraba vagando por cuestiones más importantes, quizás hasta más interesantes. Y es que, a pesar de todo, nadie había aclarado los motivos de aquel amotinamiento, ¿qué era exactamente lo que había llevado a los argonianos a alzarse contra sus propios compañeros?

¿Un deseo de poder? Imposible, los aplastarían sin tener que mancharse demasiado las manos. Eran necios, sí, para Vicente los escamas ensombrecidas eran unos necios si creían que tenían la más mínima posibilidad de ganar. Entonces, ¿por qué se revelaban si sabían que no tendrían éxito? La amenaza de un poder oculto entre los argonianos, uno lo suficientemente devastador como para conferirles algún tipo de ventaja, se comenzó a perfilar en el horizonte de sus pensamientos como un hecho no demasiado lejano ni improbable. De hecho, Vicente Valtieri se dijo a sí mismo que, seguramente, fuese eso mismo lo que estuviese sucediendo.

Después de todo, él tampoco era un necio.

—Hermano —lo llamó Antoinetta, distrayéndolo de sus preocupaciones—, creo que acaba de llegar nuestro nuevo miembro, el Guardián Oscuro ha abierto la puerta a una voz desconocida.

El bretón asintió, poniéndose en pie y dejando los cubiertos sobre su plato.

—En ese caso supongo que me corresponde a mí darle la bienvenida.


End file.
